This invention relates to novel substituted tricyclic organic compounds useful for inhibiting sPLA2 mediated release of fatty acids for conditions such as septic shock.
The structure and physical properties of human non-pancreatic secretory phospholipase A2 (hereinafter called, xe2x80x9csPLA2xe2x80x9d) has been thoroughly described in two articles, namely, xe2x80x9cCloning and Recombinant Expression of Phospholipase A2 Present in Rheumatoid Arthritic Synovial Fluidxe2x80x9d by Seilhamer, Jeffrey J.; Pruzanski, Waldemar; Vadas Peter; Plant, Shelley; Miller, Judy A.; Kloss, Jean; and Johnson, Lorin K.; The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 264, No. 10, Issue of April 5, pp. 5335-5338, 1989; and xe2x80x9cStructure and Properties of a Human Non-pancreatic Phospholipase A2xe2x80x9d by Kramer, Ruth M.; Hession, Catherine; Johansen, Berit; Hayes, Gretchen; McGray, Paula; Chow, E. Pingchang; Tizard, Richard; and Pepinsky, R. Blake; The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 264, No. 10, Issue of April 5, pp. 5768-5775, 1989; the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is believed that sPLA2 is a rate limiting enzyme in the arachidonic acid cascade which hydrolyzes membrane phospholipids. Thus, it is important to develop compounds which inhibit sPLA2 mediated release of fatty acids (e.g., arachidonic acid). Such compounds would be of value in general treatment of conditions induced and/or maintained by overproduction of sPLA2 such as septic shock, adult respiratory distress syndrome, pancreatitis, trauma-induced shock, bronchial asthma, allergic rhinitis, rheumatoid arthritis, etc.
It is desirable to develop new compounds and treatments for sPLA2 induced diseases.
Alexander, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,177 and 3,979,391, disclose 1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazoles useful as antibacterial agents.
This invention provides tricyclic compounds as depicted in the general formula (I) below: 
wherein;
A is phenyl or pyridyl wherein the nitrogen is at the 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-position;
one of B or D is nitrogen and the other is carbon;
Z is cyclohexenyl, phenyl, pyridyl, wherein the nitrogen is at the 1-, 2-, or 3-position, or a 6-membered heterocyclic ring having one heteroatom selected from the group consisting of sulfur or oxygen at the 1-, 2- or 3-position, and nitrogen at the 1-, 2-, 3- or 4-position; 
is a double or single bond;
R20 is selected from groups (a), (b) and (c) where;
(a) is xe2x80x94(C5-C20)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C5-C20)alkenyl, (C5-C20)alkynyl, carbocyclic radicals, or heterocyclic radicals, or
(b) is a member of (a) substituted with one or more independently selected non-interfering substituents; or
(c) is the group xe2x80x94(L)xe2x80x94R80; where, xe2x80x94(L)xe2x80x94 is a divalent linking group of 1 to 12 atoms selected from carbon, hydrogen, oxygen, nitrogen, and sulfur; wherein the combination of atoms in xe2x80x94(L)xe2x80x94 are selected from the group consisting of (i) carbon and hydrogen only, (ii) one sulfur only, (iii) one oxygen only, (iv) one or two nitrogen and hydrogen only, (v) carbon, hydrogen, and one sulfur only, and (vi) and carbon, hydrogen, and oxygen only; and where R80 is a group selected from (a) or (b);
R21 is a non-interfering substituent;
R1xe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94NHNH2, xe2x80x94NH2 or xe2x80x94CONH2;
R2xe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94OH, and xe2x80x94O(CH2)tR5xe2x80x2 where
R5xe2x80x2 is H, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CONR9R10 xe2x80x94NHSO2R15; xe2x80x94CONHSO2R15, where R15 is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl or xe2x80x94CF3; phenyl or phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94CO2H or xe2x80x94CO2(C1-C4)alkyl; and xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94 (acidic group), wherein xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94 is an acid linker having an acid linker length of 1 to 7 and t is 1-5;
R3xe2x80x2 is selected from non-interfering substituent, carbocyclic radicals, carbocyclic radicals substituted with non-interfering substituents, heterocyclic radicals, and heterocyclic radicals substituted with non-interfering substituents; or a pharmaceutically acceptable racemate, solvate, tautomer, optical isomer, prodrug derivative or salt thereof;
provided that; when R3xe2x80x2 is H, R20 is benzyl and m is 1 or 2; R2xe2x80x2 cannot be xe2x80x94O(CH2)mH; and
provided that when D is nitrogen, the heteroatom of Z is selected from the group consisting of sulfur or oxygen at the 1-, 2- or 3-position and nitrogen at the 1-, 2-, 3- or 4-position.
These substituted tricyclics are effective in inhibiting human sPLA2 mediated release of fatty acids.
This invention is also a pharmaceutical formulation comprising a compound of formula I in association with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable diluents, carriers and excipients.
This invention is also a method of inhibiting sPLA2 comprising administering to a mammal in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of selectively inhibiting sPLA2 in a mammal in need of such treatment comprising administering to said mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I.
This invention, further provides a compound of formula I for use as a medicament in the treatment of inflammatory diseases such as, sepsis, septic shock, adult respiratory distress syndrome, pancreatitis, trauma-induced shock, bronchial asthma, allergic rhinitis, rheumatoid arthritis, cystic fibrosis, stroke, acute bronchitis, chronic bronchitis, acute bronchiolitis, chronic bronchiolitis, osteoarthritis, gout, spondylarthropathris, ankylosing spondylitis, Reiter""s syndrome, psoriatic arthropathy, enterapathric spondylitis, Juvenile arthropathy or juvenile ankylosing spondylitis, Reactive arthropathy, infectious or post-infectious arthritis, gonoccocal arthritis, tuberculous arthritis, viral arthritis, fungal arthritis, syphilitic arthritis, Lyme disease, arthritis associated with xe2x80x9cvasculitic syndromesxe2x80x9d, polyarteritis nodosa, hypersensitivity vasculitis, Luegenec""s granulomatosis, polymyalgin rheumatica, joint cell arteritis, calcium crystal deposition arthropathris, pseudo gout, non-articular rheumatism, bursitis, tenosynomitis, epicondylitis (tennis elbow), carpal tunnel syndrome, repetitive use injury (typing), miscellaneous forms of arthritis, neuropathic joint disease (charco and joint), hemarthrosis (hemarthrosic), Henoch-Schonlein Purpura, hypertrophic osteoarthropathy, multicentric reticulohistiocytosis, arthritis associated with certain diseases, surcoilosis, hemochromatosis, sickle cell disease and other hemoglobinopathries, hyperlipoproteineimia, hypogammaglobulinemia, hyperparathyroidism, acromegaly, familial Mediterranean fever, Behat""s Disease, systemic lupus erythrematosis, or relapsing polychondritis and related diseases which comprises administering to a mammal in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of the compound of formula I in an amount sufficient to inhibit sPLA2 mediated release of fatty acid and to thereby inhibit or prevent the arachidonic acid cascade and its deleterious products.
This invention provides, in addition, a process for preparing compounds of formula II 
wherein;
Z is cyclohexenyl, or phenyl,
R21 is a non-interfering substituent;
R1 is xe2x80x94NHNH2 or xe2x80x94NH2;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94O(CH2)mR5 where
R5 is H, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CO2(C1-C4 alkyl) 
xe2x80x83where R6 and R7 are each independently xe2x80x94OH or xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl; xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94SO3(C1-C4 alkyl), tetrazolyl, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHSO2R15, xe2x80x94CONHSO2R15; where R15 is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl or xe2x80x94CF3; phenyl or phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94CO2H or xe2x80x94CO2(C1-C4)alkyl where m is 1-3;
R3 is H, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl; phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo, or xe2x80x94CF3; xe2x80x94CH2OSi(C1-C6)alkyl, furyl, thiophenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)hydroxyalkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkenyl; or xe2x80x94(CH2)nR8 where R8 is H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94CN or phenyl where R9 and R10 are independently hydrogen, xe2x80x94CF3, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl or -phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl and n is 1 to 8; and
R4 is H, xe2x80x94(C5-C14)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C3-C4)cycloalkyl, pyridyl, phenyl or phenyl substituted with from 1-5 substituents selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkoxy, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylthio, phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl, phenyl, phenoxy, xe2x80x94OR9; where R9 and R10 are independently hydrogen, xe2x80x94CF3, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)alkylphenyl or -phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl; tetrazole; tetrazole substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl or xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl: or naphthyl;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable racemate, solvate, tautomer, optical isomer, prodrug derivative or salt, thereof;
a) esterifying a compound of formula XVI 
where X is halo;
to form a compound of formula XV 
where PG is an acid protecting group
b) reducing a compound of formula XV to form a compound of formula XIV 
xe2x80x83where PG is an acid protecting group
c) condensing a compound of formula XIV
with a compound of formula XIII 
where R3(a) is H, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl; phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo or xe2x80x94CF3; xe2x80x94CH2OSi(C1-C6)alkyl, furyl, thiophenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)hydroxyalkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkenyl; or xe2x80x94(CH2)nR8 where R8 is H, xe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94CN or phenyl where R9 and R10 are independently hydrogen, xe2x80x94CF3, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl or -phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl and n is 1 to 8;
to form a compound of formula XII 
d) cyclizing a compound of formula XII
xe2x80x83to form a compound of formula XI 
e) alkylating a compound of formula XI with an alkylating agent of the formula XCH2R4, where X is halo to form a compound of formula X 
f) dehydrogenating a compound of formula X to form a compound of formula IX 
g) aminating a compound of formula IX to form a compound of formula VIII 
h) alkylating a compound of formula VIII with an alkylating agent of formula XCH2R15 where X is halo and R15 is xe2x80x94CO2R16, xe2x80x94SO3R16, xe2x80x94P(O)(OR16)2, or xe2x80x94P(O)(OR16)H, where R16 is an acid protecting group to form a compound of formula VII 
i) optionally hydrolyzing a compound of formula VII to form a compound of formula I and optionally salifying a compound of formula I.
This invention provides, in addition, a process for preparing compounds of formula II or a pharmaceutically acceptable racemate, solvate, tautomer, optical isomer, prodrug derivative or salt, thereof;
which process comprises the steps of:
a) esterifying a compound of formula XVI 
xe2x80x83where X is halo to form a compound of formula XV 
xe2x80x83where PG is an acid protecting group;
b) condensing a compound of formula XV with a compound of formula XVII 
xe2x80x83to form a compound of formula XVIII 
c) cyclizing a compound of formula XVIII to form a compound of formula XIX. 
d) alkylating a compound of formula XIX with an alkylating agent of the formula XCH2R4, where X is halo, to form a compound of formula XX 
e) dealkylating a compound of formula XX to form a compound of formula IX 
f) aminating compound of formula IX to form a compound of formula VIII 
g) alkylating a compound of formula VIII with an alkylating agent of formula XCH2R15, where X is halo and R15 is xe2x80x94CO2R16, xe2x80x94SO3R16, P(O)(OR16)2, or xe2x80x94P(O)(OR16)H, where R16 is an acid protecting group to form a compound of formula VII 
h) optionally hydroyzing a compound of formula VII to form a compound of formula I and optionally salifying a compound of formula I.
This invention provides, in addition, new intermediates of the formula III 
wherein;
PG is an acid protecting group
R21 is a non-interfering substituent;
R12 is H or CH2R4 where
R4 is H, xe2x80x94(C5-C14)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C3-C14)cycloalkyl, pyridyl, phenyl or phenyl substituted with from 1-5 substituents selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkoxy, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylthio, phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl, phenyl, phenoxy, xe2x80x94OR9; where R9 and R10 are independently hydrogen, xe2x80x94CF3, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl or -phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl; tetrazole; tetrazole substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl or xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl: or naphthyl;
R3(a) is H, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl; phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo or xe2x80x94CF3; xe2x80x94CH2OSi(C1-C6)alkyl, furyl, thiophenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)hydroxyalkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkenyl; or xe2x80x94(CH2)nR8 where R8 is H, xe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94CN or phenyl where R9 and R10 are independently hydrogen, xe2x80x94CF3, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl or -phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl and n is 1 to 8:
Z is cyclohexenyl or phenyl; and
X is halo.
As another embodiment, this invention provides intermediates of the formula IV 
wherein;
PG is an acid protecting group
R21 is a non-interfering substituent
R12 or CH2R4 where
R4 is H, xe2x80x94(C5-C14)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C3-C14)cycloalkyl, pyridyl, phenyl or phenyl substituted with from 1-5 substituents selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkoxy, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylthio, phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl, phenyl, phenoxy, xe2x80x94OR9; where R9and R10 are independently hydrogen, xe2x80x94CF3, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl or -phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl; tetrazole; tetrazole substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl or xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl: or naphthyl;
R3(a) is H, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl; phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo or xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94CH2OSi(C1-C6)alkyl, furyl, thiophenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)hydroxyalkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkenyl; or xe2x80x94(CH2)nR8 where R8 is H, xe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94CN or phenyl where R9 and R10 are independently hydrogen, xe2x80x94CF3, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl or -phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl and n is 1 to 8;
R11 is xe2x80x94OH, xe2x95x90O, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl or xe2x80x94O(CH2)R15, where R15 is xe2x80x94CO2R16, xe2x80x94SO3R16, P(O)(OR16)2, or xe2x80x94P(O)(OR16)H, where R16 is an acid protecting group; and
A and Z are each independently phenyl or cyclohexenyl provided that A and Z cannot both be phenyl.
In a still further embodiment, this invention provides new intermediates of the formula 
where
PG is an acid protecting group;
R21 is a non-interfering substituent; and
R3(a) is H, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl; phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo or xe2x80x94CF3; xe2x80x94CH2OSi(C1-C6)alkyl, furyl, thiophenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)hydroxyalkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkenyl; or xe2x80x94(CH2)nR8 where R8 is H, xe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94CN or phenyl where R9 and R10 are independently hydrogen, xe2x80x94CF3, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl or -phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl and n is 1 to 8.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims.
Definitions
As used herein, the term, xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d by itself or as part of another substituent means, unless otherwise defined, a straight or branched chain monovalent hydrocarbon radical such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, tertiary butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl tert butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, heptyl, hexyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x94(C1-C2)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C5-C14)alkyl, and xe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein represents an olefinically unsaturated branched or linear group having at least one double bond. Examples of such groups include radicals such as vinyl, allyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 4-hexenyl, 5-hexenyl, 2-heptenyl, 3-heptenyl, 4-heptenyl, 5-heptenyl, 6-heptenyl as well as dienes and trienes of straight and branched chains.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d denotes such radicals as ethynyl, propynyl, butynyl, pentynyl, hexynyl, heptynyl as well as di- and tri-ynes.
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means chloro, fluoro, bromo or iodo.
The term xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkoxyxe2x80x9d, as used herein, denotes a group such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, t-butoxy and like groups, attached to the remainder of the molecule by the oxygen atom.
The term xe2x80x9cphenyl(C1-C4)alkylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from one to four carbon atoms attached to a phenyl ring which chain is attached to the remainder of the molecule. Typical phenylalkyl groups include benzyl, phenylethyl, phenylpropyl, phenylisopropyl, and phenylbutyl.
The term xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylthioxe2x80x9d defines a straight or branched alkyl chain having one to four carbon atoms attached to the remainder of the molecule by a sulfur atom. Typical xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylthio groups include methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, butylthio and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94(C3-C14)cycloalkylxe2x80x9d includes groups such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl, cyclodecyl, cycloundecyl, cyclododecyl, cyclotridecyl, cyclotetradecyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94(C3-C14)cycloalkylxe2x80x9d includes and xe2x80x94(C3-C7)cycloalkyl.
The term, xe2x80x9cheterocyclic radicalxe2x80x9d, refers to radicals derived from monocyclic or polycyclic, saturated or unsaturated, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic nuclei having 5 to 14 ring atoms and containing from 1 to 3 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur. Typical heterocyclic radicals are pyridyl, thienyl, fluorenyl, pyrrolyl, furanyl, thiophenyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, phenylimidazolyl, triazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, indolyl, carbazolyl, norharmanyl, azaindolyl, benzofuranyl, dibenzofuranyl, thianaphtheneyl, dibenzothiophenyl, indazolyl, imidazo(1.2-A)pyridinyl, benzotriazolyl, anthranilyl, 1,2-benzisoxazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, purinyl, pryidinyl, dipyridylyl, phenylpyridinyl, benzylpyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, phenylpyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, quinolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, and quinoxalinyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbocyclic radicalxe2x80x9d refers to radicals derived from a saturated or unsaturated, substituted or unsubstituted 5 to 14 membered organic nucleus whose ring forming atoms (other than hydrogen) are solely carbon atoms. Typical carbocyclic radicals are cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, phenyl, naphthyl, norbornanyl, bicycloheptadienyl, tolulyl, xylenyl, indenyl, stilbenyl, terphenylyl, diphenylethylenyl, phenylcyclohexeyl, acenaphthylenyl, and anthracenyl, biphenyl, bibenzylyl and related bibenzylyl homologues represented by the formula (bb), 
where n is an integer from 1 to 8.
The term, xe2x80x9cnon-interfering substituentxe2x80x9d, refers to radicals suitable for substitution at positions 1, 2, 3, 7 and/or 8 on the tricyclic nucleus (as depicted in Formula III) and radical(s) suitable for substitution on the heterocyclic radical and carbocyclic radical as defined above. Illustrative non-interfering radicals are hydrogen, xe2x80x94(C1-C14)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C2-C6)alkenyl, xe2x80x94(C2-C6)alkynyl, xe2x80x94(C7-C12)aralkyl, xe2x80x94(C7-C12)alkaryl, xe2x80x94(C3-C8)cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94(C3-C8)cycloalkenyl, phenyl, tolulyl, xylenyl, biphenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy, xe2x80x94(C2-C6)alkenyloxy, xe2x80x94(C2-C6)alkynyloxy, xe2x80x94(C1-C12)alkoxyalkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C12)alkoxyalkyloxy, xe2x80x94(C1-C12)alkylcarbonyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C12)alkylcarbonylamino, xe2x80x94(C1-C12)alkoxyamino, xe2x80x94(C1-C12)alkoxyaminocarbonyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C12)alkylamino, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylthio, xe2x80x94(C1-C12)alkylthiocarbonyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)haloalkoxy, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)haloalkylsulfonyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)haloalkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)hydroxyalkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)nCN, xe2x80x94(CH2)nNR9R10, xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C6alkyl), xe2x80x94(CH2)nO(C1-C6 alkyl), benzyloxy, phenoxy, phenylthio; xe2x80x94(CONHSO2)R15, where R15 is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl; xe2x80x94CF3, naphthyl or xe2x80x94(CH2)sphenyl where s is 0-5; xe2x80x94CHO, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, pyridyl, amino, amidino, halo, carbamyl, carboxyl, carbalkoxy, xe2x80x94(CH2)nCO2H, cyano, cyanoguanidinyl, guanidino, hydrazide, hydrazino, hydrazido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, nitro, phosphono, xe2x80x94SO3H, thioacetal, thiocarbonyl, furyl, thiophenyl xe2x80x94COR9, xe2x80x94CONR9R10, xe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94NCHCOR9, xe2x80x94SO2R9, xe2x80x94OR9, xe2x80x94SR9, CH2SO2R9, tetrazolyl or tetrazolyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, phenyl or xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)nOSi(C1-C6)alkyl and (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl; where n is from 1 to 8 and R9 and R10 are independently hydrogen, xe2x80x94CF3, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl or -phenyl (C1-C4)alkyl
The term, xe2x80x9cacidic groupxe2x80x9d means an organic group which when attached to a tricyclic nucleus, through suitable linking atoms (hereinafter defined as the xe2x80x9cacid linkerxe2x80x9d), acts as a proton donor capable of hydrogen bonding. Illustrative of an acidic group are the following: 
where n is 1 to 8, R89 is a metal or xe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkyl, and R99 is hydrogen or xe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkyl.
The words, xe2x80x9cacid linkerxe2x80x9d refer to a divalent linking group symbolized as, xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94, which has the function of joining the 5 or 6 position of the tricyclic nucleus to an acidic group in the general relationship:
(tricyclic nucleus) xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94 Acidic Group
The words, xe2x80x9cacid linker lengthxe2x80x9d, refer to the number of atoms (excluding hydrogen) in the shortest chain of the linking group xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94 that connects the 5 or 6 position of the tricyclic nucleus with the acidic group. The presence of a carbocyclic ring in xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94 counts as the number of atoms approximately equivalent to the calculated diameter of the carbocyclic ring. Thus, a benzene or cyclohexane ring in the acid linker counts as 2 atoms in calculating the length of xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94. Illustrative acid linker groups are; 
where t is 1 to 5, Q is selected from the group xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, and R84 and R85 are each independently selected from hydrogen, xe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkyl, aryl, xe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkaryl, xe2x80x94(C1-C10)aralkyl, carboxy, carbalkoxy, and halo, when t is one (1), groups (a), (b), (c) and (d) have acid linker lengths of 3, 3, 2, and 2, respectively.
The skilled artisan will appreciate that the position of the double bond in the center 5-membered ring depends on the position of the nitrogen atom as depicted below. 
The salts of the above tricyclics are an additional aspect of the invention. In those instances where the compounds of the invention possess acidic functional groups various salts may be formed which are more water soluble and physiologically suitable than the parent compound. Representative pharmaceutically acceptable salts include but are not limited to the alkali and alkaline earth salts such as lithium, sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, aluminum and the like. Salts are conveniently prepared from the free acid by treating the acid in solution with a base or by exposing the acid to an ion exchange resin.
Included within the definition of pharmaceutically acceptable salts are the relatively non-toxic, inorganic and organic base addition salts of compounds of the present invention, for example, ammonium, quaternary ammonium, and amine cations, derived from nitrogenous bases of sufficient basicity to form salts with the compounds of this invention (see, for example, S. M. Berge, et al., xe2x80x9cPharmaceutical Salts,xe2x80x9d J. Phar. Sci., 66: 1-19 (1977)).
Compounds of the invention may have chiral centers and exist in optically active forms. R- and S-isomers and racemic mixtures are contemplated by this invention. A particular stereoisomer may be prepared by known methods using stereospecific reactions with starting materials containing asymmetric centers already resolved or, alternatively, by subsequent resolution of mixtures of stereoisomers using known methods.
Prodrugs are derivatives of the compounds of the invention which have chemically or metabolically cleavable groups and become by solvolysis or under physiological conditions the compounds of the invention which are pharmaceutically active in vivo. Derivatives of the compounds of this invention have activity in both their acid and base derivative forms, but the acid derivative form often offers advantages of solubility, tissue compatibility, or delayed release in a mammalian organism (see, Bundgard, H., Design of Prodrugs, pp. 7-9, 21-24, Elsevier, Amsterdam 1985). Prodrugs include acid derivatives, such as, esters prepared by reaction of the parent acidic compound with a suitable alcohol, or amides prepared by reaction of the parent acid compound with a suitable amine. Simple aliphatic esters (e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl) or aromatic esters derived from acidic groups pendent on the compounds of this invention are preferred prodrugs. Other preferred esters include morpholinoethyloxy, diethylglycolamide and diethylaminocarbonylmethoxy. In some cases it is desirable to prepare double ester type prodrugs such as (acyloxy) alkyl esters or ((alkoxycarbonyl)oxy)alkyl esters.
The term xe2x80x9cacid protecting groupxe2x80x9d is used herein as it is frequently used in synthetic organic chemistry, to refer to a group which will prevent an acid group from participating in a reaction carried out on some other functional group in the molecule, but which can be removed when it is desired to do so. Such groups are discussed by T. W. Greene in chapter 5 of Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1981, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Examples of acid protecting groups include ester or amide derivatives of the acid group, such as, methyl, methoxymethyl, methyl-thiomethyl, tetrahydropyranyl, methoxyethoxymethyl, benzyloxymethyl, phenyl, aryl, ethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, 2-methylthioethyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl, triphenylmethyl, diphenylmethyl, benzyl, trimethylsilyl, N,N-dimethyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, or o-nitroanilide. A preferred acid-protecting group is methyl.
Preferred Subgroups of Compounds of Formula (I)
A preferred subclass of compounds of formula (I) are those wherein R21 is selected from the group hydrogen, halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C3)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C3-C4)cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94(C3-C4)cycloalkenyl, xe2x80x94O(C1-C2)alkyl and xe2x80x94S(C1-C2)alkyl.
Another preferred subclass of compounds of formula (I) are those wherein for R2xe2x80x2, xe2x80x94(L)xe2x80x94 is an alkyl chain of 1 or 2 carbon atoms.
Another preferred subclass of compounds of formula (I) are those wherein for R20, group R80 is selected from the group consisting of cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, phenyl, naphthyl, norbornanyl, bicycloheptadienyl, tolulyl, xylenyl, indenyl, stilbenyl, terphenylyl, diphenylethylenyl, phenyl-cyclohexenyl, acenaphthylenyl, and anthracenyl, biphenyl, bibenzylyl and related bibenzylyl homologues represented by the formula bb, 
where n is a number from 1 to 8. Particularly preferred are compounds wherein R20 is selected from the group consisting of 
where R17 is a radical independently selected from halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkoxy, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C10 alkyl), and xe2x80x94(C1-C10)haloalkyl, and w is a number from 0 to 5.
Another preferred subclass of compounds of formula (I) are those wherein R2xe2x80x2 is a substituent having an acid linker with an acid linker length of 2 or 3. Most preferred are compounds where the acidic group is selected from 
where n is 1 to 8, R89 is a metal or xe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkyl, and R99 is hydrogen or xe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkyl. Particularly preferred are compounds wherein the acidic group of R2xe2x80x2 is selected from; 
or salt, and prodrug (e.g., ester) derivatives thereof.
Another preferred subclass of compounds of formula (I) are those wherein R2xe2x80x2 is a substituent having an acid linker with an acid linker length of 2 or 3 and the acid linker group, xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94, for R2xe2x80x2 is selected from a group represented by the formula; 
where Q is selected from the group xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, and R84 and R85 are each independently selected from hydrogen, xe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkyl, aryl, xe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkylaryl, -aryl(C1-C10)alkyl, carboxy, carbalkoxy, and halo. Most preferred are compounds where the acid linker, xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94, for R2xe2x80x2 is selected from the specific groups; 
Another preferred subclass of compounds of formula (I) are those wherein R2xe2x80x2 is a substituent having an acid linker with an acid linker length of 3 to 8 atoms and the acid linker group, xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94, for R2xe2x80x2 is selected from; 
where r is a number from 1 to 7, s is 0 or 1, and Q is selected from the group xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, and R84 and R85 are each independently selected from hydrogen, xe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkyl, aryl, xe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkylaryl, -aryl(C1-C10)alkyl, carboxy, carbalkoxy, and halo.
Most preferred are compounds where the acid linker, xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94, for R2xe2x80x2 is selected from the specific groups; 
wherein R84 and R85 are each independently selected from hydrogen, xe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkyl, aryl, xe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkaryl, xe2x80x94(C1-C10)aralkyl, carboxy, carbalkoxy, and halo.
Another preferred subclass of compounds of formula (I) are those wherein R3xe2x80x2 is selected from hydrogen and non-interfering substituents, with the non-interfering substituents being selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C2-C6)alkenyl, xe2x80x94(C2-C6)alkynyl, xe2x80x94(C7-C12)aralkyl, xe2x80x94(C7-C12)alkaryl, xe2x80x94(C3-C8)cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94(C3-C8)cycloalkenyl, phenyl, tolulyl, xylenyl, biphenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy, xe2x80x94(C2-C6)alkenyloxy xe2x80x94(C2-C6)alkynyloxy, xe2x80x94(C1-C12)alkoxyalkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C12)alkoxyalkyloxy, xe2x80x94(C1-C12)alkylcarbonyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C12)alkylcarbonylamino, xe2x80x94(C1-C12)alkoxyamino, xe2x80x94(C1-C12)alkoxyaminocarbonyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C12)alkylamino, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylthio, xe2x80x94(C1-C12)alkylthiocarbonyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)haloalkoxy, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)haloalkylsulfonyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)haloalkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)hydroxyalkyl, xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C6 alkyl), xe2x80x94(CH2)nO(C1-C6 alkyl), benzyloxy, halo, phenylthio; phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo, or xe2x80x94CF3; furyl, thiophenyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)nCN, xe2x80x94(CH2)nR8 where R8 is H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94CN or phenyl where R9 and R10 are independently xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl or -phenyl(C1-C4); xe2x80x94CHO, amino, amidino, carbamyl, carboxyl, carbalkoxy, xe2x80x94(CH2)nCO2H, cyano, cyanoguanidinyl, guanidino, hydrazide, hydrazino, hydrazido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, nitro, phosphono, xe2x80x94SO3H, thioacetal, thiocarbonyl, and xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl; where n is from 1 to 8.
Another preferred group of substituents for R3xe2x80x2 include H, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl; phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo, or xe2x80x94CF3; xe2x80x94CH2OSi(C1-C6)alkyl, furyl, thiophenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)hydroxyalkyl; or xe2x80x94(CH2)nR8 where R8 is H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94CN or phenyl where R9 and R10 are independently xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl or -phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl and n is 1 to 8;
Yet another preferred group include H, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl; phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo or xe2x80x94CF3; xe2x80x94CH2OSi(C1-C6)alkyl, furyl, thiophenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)hydroxyalkyl; or xe2x80x94(CH2)nR8 where R8 is H, xe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94CN or phenyl where R9 and R10 are independently xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl or -phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl and n is 1 to 8.
Preferred compounds of the invention are those having the general formula (II) 
wherein;
R1 is xe2x80x94NHNH2, or xe2x80x94NH2;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94O(CH2)nR5 where
R5 is H, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CO2(C1-C4 alkyl); 
xe2x80x83where R6 and R7 are each independently xe2x80x94OH or xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl; xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94SO3(C1-C4 alkyl), tetrazolyl, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHSO2R15; xe2x80x94CONHSO2R15, where R15 is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl or xe2x80x94CF3, phenyl or phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94CO2H or xe2x80x94CO2(C1-C4)alkyl where m is 1-3;
R3 is H, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl; phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo, or xe2x80x94CF3; xe2x80x94CH2OSi(C1-C6)alkyl, furyl, thiophenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)hydroxyalkyl; or xe2x80x94(CH2)nR8 where R8 is H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94CN or phenyl where R9 and R10 are independently xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl or -phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl and n is 1 to 8;
R4 is H, xe2x80x94(C5-C14)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C3-C14)cycloalkyl, pyridyl, phenyl or phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkoxy, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylthio, phenyl (C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl, phenyl, phenoxy or naphthyl;
Z is cyclohexenyl, or phenyl;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable racemate, solvate, tautomer, optical isomer, prodrug derivative or salt, thereof.
Another preferred genus of compounds of the invention are those having the general formula (XXX) 
wherein:
R1 is xe2x80x94NHNH2, or xe2x80x94NH2;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94O(CH2)mR5 where
R5 is H, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CO2(C1-C4 alkyl); 
xe2x80x83where R6 and R7 are each independently xe2x80x94OH or xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl; xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94SO3(C1-C4 alkyl), tetrazolyl, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHSO2R15; xe2x80x94CONHSO2R15, where R15 is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl or xe2x80x94CF3, phenyl or phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94CO2H or xe2x80x94CO2(C1-C4)alkyl where m is 1-3;
R3 is H, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl; phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo, or xe2x80x94CF3; xe2x80x94CH2OSi(C1-C6)alkyl, furyl, thiophenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)hydroxyalkyl; or xe2x80x94(CH2)nR8 where R8 is H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94CN or phenyl where R9 and R10 are independently xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl or -phenyl (C1-C4)alkyl and n is 1 to 8;
R4 is H, xe2x80x94(C5-C14)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C3-C14)cycloalkyl, pyridyl, phenyl or phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkoxy, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylthio, phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl, phenyl, phenoxy or naphthyl;
A is phenyl or pyridyl wherein the nitrogen is at the 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-position;
Z is cyclohexenyl, phenyl, pyridyl wherein the nitrogen is at the 1-, 2- or 3-position or a 6-membered heterocyclic ring having one heteroatom selected from the group consisting of sulfur or oxygen at the 1-, 2- or 3-position and nitrogen at the 1-, 2-, 3- or 4-position, or
wherein one carbon on the heterocyclic ring is optionally substituted with xe2x95x90O or a pharmaceutically acceptable racemate, solvate, tautomer, optical isomer, prodrug derivative or salt thereof;
provided that one of A or Z is a heterocyclic ring.
Preferred substituents of compounds of formula I and II include the following:
(a) R1 is xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHNH2;
(b) R1 is xe2x80x94NH2;
(c) R2 is xe2x80x94O(CH2)mR5 where R5 is xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94CO2H or 
where R6 and R7 are xe2x80x94OH;
(d) R2 is xe2x80x94OH;
(e) R2 is xe2x80x94O(CH2)mR5 where R5 is xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94CO2(C1-C4 alkyl), phenyl or phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94CO2H or xe2x80x94CO2(C1-C4 alkyl);
(f) R2 is xe2x80x94O(CH2)mR5 where R5 is 
xe2x80x83and R6 and R7 are xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl), or when one of R6 and R7 is xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl), the other is xe2x80x94OH;
(g) R3 is xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl) or xe2x80x94(CH2)nR8 where
n=2 and
R8 is H or phenyl;
(h) R3 is H, or xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl);
(i) R3 is xe2x80x94(CH2)nR8 where R8 is xe2x80x94NR9R10, 
xe2x80x83or xe2x80x94CN where R9 and R10 are xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl;
(j) R4 is phenyl;
(k) R4 is phenyl substituted at the 2- and 6-position of the phenyl ring with xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)alkoxy, halo or phenyl;
(l) R4 is phenyl substituted at the 2- or 6-position of the phenyl ring with xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkoxy, halo or phenyl;
(m) R4 is phenyl substituted at the 3- or 5-position of the phenyl ring with xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkoxy, halo or phenyl;
(n) R4 is xe2x80x94(C6-C14)alkyl or xe2x80x94(C6-C14)cycloalkyl;
(o) Z is cyclohexenyl;
(p) R5 is H, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CO2(C1-C4 alkyl), 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94NHSO2(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94CONHSO2(C1-C6)alkyl, tetrazolyl, phenyl, or phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94CO2H or xe2x80x94CO2(C1-C4 alkyl) where R6 and R7 are each independently xe2x80x94OH or xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl) and m is 1-3;
(q) R5 is H, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CO2(C1-C4 alkyl), 
xe2x80x83phenyl, or phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94CO2H or xe2x80x94CO2(C1-C4 alkyl) where R6 and R7 are each independently xe2x80x94OH or xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl) and m is 1-3;
(r) Z is cyclohexenyl;
(s) Z is phenyl;
(t) R5 is H, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CO2(C1-C4 alkyl); 
xe2x80x83where R6 and R7 are each independently xe2x80x94OH or xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl; xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94SO3(C1-C4 alkyl), tetrazolyl, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHSO2R15; xe2x80x94CONHSO2R15, where R15 is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl or xe2x80x94CF3, phenyl or phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94CO2H or xe2x80x94CO2(C1-C4)alkyl where m is 1-3;
(u) R3 is H, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl; phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo, or xe2x80x94CF3; xe2x80x94CH2OSi(C1-C6)alkyl, furyl, thiophenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)hydroxyalkyl xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkenyl; or xe2x80x94(CH2)nR8 where R8 is H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94CN or phenyl where R9 and R10 are independently hydrogen, xe2x80x94CF3, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl or -phenyl (C1-C4)alkyl and n is 1 to 8.
(v) Z is cyclohexenyl, phenyl, pyridyl wherein the nitrogen is at the 1-, 2- or 3-position or a 6-membered heterocyclic ring having one heteroatom selected from the group consisting of sulfur or oxygen at the 1-, 2- or 3-position and nitrogen at the 1-, 2-, 3- or 4-position wherein one carbon on the heterocyclic ring is optionally substituted with 
(w) Z is cyclohexenyl or phenyl; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, racemate or optical isomer thereof; provided that when R3 is H, R4 is phenyl, m is 1 or 2 and R2 is substituted at the 6 position, R5 cannot be H; and when R1 is NHNH2, R8 cannot be 
(x) A is phenyl; and
(y) A is pyridyl wherein the nitrogen is at the 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-position.
Further typical examples of compounds of formula I which are useful in the present invention include:
5-hydroxy-7-(5-cyanopentyl)-9-methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
6-(2-carboxyethoxy)-8-methoxy-9-cyclopentylmethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
5-(3-phenylpropoxy)-7-ethoxy-9-butyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
6-(2-phosphonoethoxy)-8-phenylhexyl-9-(cyclotetradecyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
5-ethoxycarbonylmethoxy-8-(5-carbamoylpent-1-yl)-9-(3,5-dipropylphenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
6-(diethoxyphosphonyl)methoxy-9-(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
6-(3-(4-carboxyphenyl)prop-1-yl)oxy-8-heptyl-9-(3-phenylethyl)phenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
6-(2-propoxycarbonyl)ethoxy-8-(3-(N,N-dimethylamino)prop-1-yl)-9-methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-caboxamide;
5-(di-t-butoxyphosphonyl)methoxy-7-nonyl-9-(3-propylthiophenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
5-(2-(3-methoxycarbonyl)phenyl)ethoxy-7-pentyl-9-methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
6-hydroxy-8-(4-(N,N-diethylamino)but-1-yl)-9-(3-fluorophenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
6-(2-phenylethoxy)-9-(2-phenylphenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
(S)-6-((3-carboxy)prop-1-yl)oxy-8-propoxy-9-(7-cyanohept-1-yl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
5-(propoxycarbonyl)methoxy-9-cyclopentylmethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
(S)-5-(2-ethoxyphosphonyl)ethoxy-(4-carbamoyl)but-1-yl-9-(3-methylthiophenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
5-(3-(ethoxycarbonyl)prop-1-yl)oxy-7-propoxy-9-(cyclononyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
5-(3-phosphonoprop-1-yl)oxy-8-heptyl-9-(4-chlorophenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
6-methoxycarbonylmethoxy-7-(5-cyanopent-1-yl)-9-tridecylmethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
(S)-6-propoxycarbonylmethoxy-9-((3-isopropyl-5-methoxy)phenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
(S)-6-dimethoxyphosphonoethoxy-8-(6-(N,N-dimethylamino)hex-1-yl-9-(3,5-dimethoxyphenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
5-hydroxy-7-(5-cyanopentyl)-9-methylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
6-(2-carboxyethoxy)-8-methoxy-9-cyclopentylmethylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
5-(3-phenylprop-1-yl)oxy-7-ethoxy-9-butylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
6-(2-phosphonoethoxy)-8-phenylhexyl-9-(cyclotetradecyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
5-ethoxycarbonylmethoxy-8-(5-carbamoylpent-1-yl)-9-(3,5-dipropylphenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
6-(diethoxyphosphonyl)methoxy-9-(4-methoxyphenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
6-(3-(4-carboxyphenyl)prop-1-yl)oxy-8-heptyl-9-(3-phenylethyl)phenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
6-(2-propoxycarbonyl)ethoxy-8-(3-(N,N-dimethylamino)prop-1-yl)-9-methylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
5-((di-t-butoxyphosphonyl)methoxy-7-nonyl-9-(3-propylthiopheny)methylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
(S)-5-(2-(3-methoxycarbonyl)phenyl)ethoxy-7-pentyl-9-methylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
(S)-6-hydroxy-8-(4-(N,N-diethylamino)but-1-yl)-9-(3-fluorophenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
(S)-6-(2-phenylethoxy)-9-((2-phenyl)phenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
6-((3-carboxy)prop-1-yl)oxy-8-propoxy-9-(7-cyanohept-1-yl)-carbazole-4-carboxamide;
5-(propoxycarbonyl)methoxy-9-cyclopentylmethylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
5-(2-ethoxyphosphonyl)ethoxy-(4-carbamoyl)but-1-yl-9-(3-methylthiophenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
5-((3-ethoxycarbonyl)prop-1-yl)oxy-7-propoxy-9-(cyclononyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
(S)-5-(3-phosphonoprop-1-yl)oxy-8-heptyl-9-(4-chlorophenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
(S)-6-methoxycarbonylmethoxy-7-(5-cyanopent-1-yl)-9-tridecylmethylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
6-(propoxycarbonyl)methoxy-9-(3-isopropyl-5-methoxy)phenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxamide;
6-dimethoxyphosphonoethoxy-8-(6-(N,N-dimethylamino)hex-1-yl-9-(3,5-dimethoxyphenyl)methyl-carbazole-4-carboxamide;
5-hydroxy-7-(5-cyanopentyl)-9-methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
6-(2-carboxyethoxy-8-methoxy-9-cyclopentyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
5-(3-phenylprop-1-yl)oxy-7-ethoxy-9-butyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
6-(2-phosphonoethoxy)-8-phenylhexyl-9-(cyclotetradecyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
5-ethoxycarbonylmethoxy-8-(5-carbamoylpent-1-yl)-9-(3,5-dipropylphenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
(S)-6-(diethoxyphosphonyl)methoxy-9-(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
6-(3-(4-carboxyphenyl)prop-1-yl)oxy-8-heptyl-9-((3-phenylethyl)phenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
(S)-6-(2-propoxycarbonyl)ethoxy-8-(3-(N,N-dimethylamino)prop-1-yl)-9-methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
5-(di-t-butoxyphosphonyl)methoxy-7-nonyl-9-(3-propylthiopheny)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
(S)-5-(2-(3-methoxycarbonyl)phenyl)ethoxy-7-pentyl-9-methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
6-hydroxy-8-(4-(N,N-diethylamino)but-1-yl)-9-(3-fluorophenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
(S)-6-(2-phenylethoxy)-9-(2-phenylphenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
6-((3-carboxy)prop-1-yl)oxy-8-propoxy-9-(7-cyanohept-1-yl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
5-(propoxycarbonyl)methoxy-9-cyclopentylmethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
5-(2-ethoxyphosphonyl)ethoxy-(4-carbamoyl)but-1-yl-9-(3-methylthiophenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
5-((3-(ethoxycarbonyl)prop-1-yl)oxy-7-propoxy-9-(cyclononyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
5-(3-phosphonoprop-1-yl)oxy-8-heptyl-9-(4-chlorophenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
6-methoxycarbonylmethoxy-7-(5-cyanopent-1-yl)-9-tridecyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
6-propoxycarbonylmethoxy-9-(3-isopropyl-5-methoxyphenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
6-dimethoxyphosphonoethoxy-8-(6-(N,N-dimethylamino)hex-1-yl-9-(3,5-dimethoxyphenyl)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
5-hydroxy-7-(5-cyanopentyl)-9-methylcarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
6-(2-carboxyethyloxy)-8-methoxy-9-cyclopentylmethyl-carbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
5-(3-phenylprop-1-yl)oxy-7-ethoxy-9-butylcarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
6-(2-phosphonoethoxy-8-phenylhexyl-9-(cyclotetradecyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
5-ethoxycarbonylmethoxy-8-(5-carbamoylpent-1-yl)-9-(3,5-dipropylphenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
6-(diethoxyphosphonyl)methoxy-9-(4-methoxyphenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
6-(3-(4-carboxyphenyl)prop-1-yl)oxy-8-heptyl-9-((3-phenylethyl)phenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
6-(2-propoxycarbonyl)ethoxy-8-(3-(N,N-dimethylamino)prop-1-yl)-9-methylcarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
5-(di-t-butoxyphosphonyl)methoxy-7-nonyl-9-(3-propylthiophenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
5-(2-(3-methoxycarbonyl)phenyl)ethoxy-7-pentyl-9-methylcarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
6-hydroxy-8-(4-(N,N-diethylamino)but-1-yl)-9-(3-fluorophenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carbazole;
6-(2-phenylethoxy)-9-(2-phenylphenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
6-((3-carboxy)prop-1-yl)oxy-8-propoxy-9-(7-cyanohept-1-yl)-carbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
(S)-5-(propoxycarbonyl)methoxy-9-cyclopentylmethylcarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
5-(2-ethoxyphosphonyl)ethoxy-(4-carbamoyl)but-1-yl-9-(3-methylthiophenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
(S)-5-(3-(ethoxycarbonyl)prop-1-yl)oxy-7-propoxy-9-(cyclononyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
5-(3-phosphonoprop-1-yl)oxy-8-heptyl-9-(4-chlorophenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
6-methoxycarbonylmethoxy-7-(5-cyanopent-1-yl)-9-tridecylcarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
6-propoxycarbonylmethoxy-9-((3-isopropyl-5-methoxy)phenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
(S)-6-dimethoxyphosphonoethoxy-8-(6-(N,N-dimethylamino)hex-1-yl-9-(3,5-dimethoxyphenyl)methylcarbazole-4-carboxylic acid hydrazide;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5dimethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylthiophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-tetrazolylmethyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-methyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-benzyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-pyridyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-8-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylthiophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-methyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-benzyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid,
9-[(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-pyridyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylthiophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-methyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-benzyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-pyridyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl)oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylthiophenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-methyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-benzyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-propyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-pyridyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylthiophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-methyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-benzyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-pyridyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylthiophenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-methyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-benzyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-n-butyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-pyridyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; 9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylthiophenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-methyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-benzyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-n-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-pyridyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;,
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylthiophenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-methyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-benzyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-trifluoromethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid
9-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl -5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-pyridyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylthiophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-methyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-benzyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylthiophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-methyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-benzyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3pyridyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylthiophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-methyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-benzyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylthiophenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-methyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-benzyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentylmethyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylthiophenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-methyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-benzyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylthiophenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-methyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-benzyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(hydroxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl-}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylthiophenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-methyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-benzyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylthiophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-methyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-benzyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(2-furanyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-iodophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-pyridyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-trifluoromethylthiophenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-methyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(5-benzyl-1-tetrazolylmethyl]-2-(2-thienyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-8 (cyclohexyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]]-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-thiophenoxymethylphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl]oxyacetic acid;
9-[(3-thiophenoxymethylphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl]oxyacetic acid;
9-[(4-thiophenoxymethylphenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl]oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-9-oxo-9H-xanthenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl]oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-methyl-9-oxo-9H-thioxanthenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl]oxyacetic acid;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl,}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluorbmethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-5-carbamoyl-3-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-iodophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-acetamidophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-carbamoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-methylsulfonylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-ethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclopropyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclobutyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclopentyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(cyclohexyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-difluoromethoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-pyridyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-furyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-thienyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzoylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-benzyloxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(pentafluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-fluorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-bromo-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(1-bromo-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-methyl-1-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(6-methyl-2-naphthylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(2-((phenylsulfonyl)methyl)phenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-[(1-fluorenylmethyl]-5-carbamoyl-2-chlorocarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
9-benzyl-4-phenylsulfonamidoylmethyloxy-carbazole-5-carboxamide;
9-benzyl-4-phenylmethylsulfonamidoylmethyloxy-carbazole-5-carboxamide;
9-benzyl-4-(2-methylphenylsulfonamidoylmethyloxy)-carbazole-5-carboxamide;
9-benzyl-4-(naphth-2-ylsulfonamidoylmethyloxy)-carbazole-5-carboxamide;
9-benzyl-4-trifluoromethylsulfonamidoylmethyloxy-carbazole-5-carboxamide;
Further typical examples of intermediates of formula I which are useful in the present invention include:
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-chloroanilino)cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-bromoanilino)cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-iodoanilino)cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-chloroanilino)-4-methyl-cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-bromoanilino)-4-methyl-cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-iodoanilino)-4-methyl-cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-chloroanilino)-4-phenyl-cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-bromoanilino)-4-phenyl-cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-iodoanilino)-4-phenyl-cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-chloroanilino)-4-ethyl-cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-bromoanilino)-4-ethyl-cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-iodoanilino)-4-ethyl-cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-chloroanilino)-4-isopropyl-cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-bromoanilino)-4-isopropyl-cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-iodoanilino)-4-isopropyl-cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-chloroanilino)-4-pentyl-cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-bromoanilino)-4-pentyl-cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-iodoanilino)-4-pentyl-cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-chloroanilino)-4-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-bromoanilino)-4-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
3-(3-Carbomethoxy-2-iodoanilino)-4-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)cyclohex-2-en-1-one;
5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydro-9H-carbazol-4(3H)-one;
5-carbomethoxy-2-methyl-1,2-dihydro-9H-carbazol-4(3H)-one;
5-carbomethoxy-2-ethyl-1,2-dihydro-9H-carbazol-4(3H)-one;
5-carbomethoxy-2-pentyl-1,2-dihydro-9H-carbazol-4(3H)-one;
5-carbomethoxy-2-isopropyl-1,2-dihydro-9H-carbazol-4(3H)-one;
5-carbomethoxy-2-phenyl-1,2-dihydro-9H-carbazol-4(3H)-one;
5-carbomethoxy-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-9H-carbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbomethoxy-1,2-dihydrocarbazol-4(3H)-one;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbomethyoxy carbazole;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-carbamoyl carbazole;
ethyl 5-methoxy-8-methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylate;
ethyl 9-benzyl-5-methoxy-8-methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylate;
9-benzyl-5-methoxy-8-methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
5-carbamoyl-4-methoxy-1-methylcarbazole;
9-benzyl-5-carbamoyl-4-methoxy-1-methylcarbazole;
Ethyl 9-benzyl-5-methoxy-8-fluoro-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylate;
9-Benzyl-5-methoxy-8-fluoro-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
9-benzyl-5-carbamoyl-4-methoxy-1-fluorocarbazole;
Ethyl 9-benzyl-5-methoxy-8-chloro-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxylate;
9-Benzyl-5-methoxy-8-chloro-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide;
9-benzyl-5-carbamoyl-4-methoxy-1-chlorocarbazole;
5-carbamoyl-4-hydroxy-1-chlorocarbazole;
[5-carbamoyl-1-chlorocarbazol-4-yl]oxyacetic acid methyl ester;
{9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl)oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; methyl ester;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-methyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-isopropyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-pentyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-phenyl-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(phenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-cyanophenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-benzylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(3-phenylphenyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(2-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
9-[(1-naphthyl)methyl]-2-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid; t-butyl ester;
{9-[(2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)ethyl)]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
{9-[(2-(1-piperidinyl)ethyl)]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
{9-[(2-(1-morpholino)ethyl)]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
{9-(1-methyl-2-pyrrolidinylmethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
{9-(1-methyl-2-piperidinylmethyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
{9-(1-ethyl-2-piperidinyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
{9-(1-methyl-2-piperidinyl)-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
{9-[1-ethyl-3-pyrrolidinyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
{9-[1-methyl-3-pyrrolidinyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
{9-[3-quinuclidine]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
{9-[cinnamyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
{9-[phenethyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
{9-[3-phenyl-n-propyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
{9-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)-phenylmethyl]-5-carbamoylcarbazol-4-yl}oxyacetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2-methylbenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(3-methylbenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(4-methylbenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(4-tert-butylbenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-pentafluorobenzyl-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2-fluorobenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(3-fluorobenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(4-fluorobenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(3,4-difluorobenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2,5-difluorobenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(3,5-difluorobenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2,4-difluorobenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2,3-difluorobenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[2-(trifluoromethyl)benzyl]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[3-(trifluoromethyl)benzyl]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[4-(trifluoromethyl)benzyl]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzyl]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzyl]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(a-methylnaphthyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(b-methylnaphthyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(3,5-dimethylbenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2,4-dimethylbenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2-phenylbenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(3-phenylbenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(4-phenylbenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(1-fluorenylmethyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2-fluoro-3-methylbenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(3-benzoylbenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2-phenoxybenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(3-phenoxybenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(4-phenoxybenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[3-[2-(fluorophenoxy)benzyl]]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[3-[4-(fluorophenoxy)benzyl]]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[2-fluoro-3-(trifluoromethyl)benzyl]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[2-fluoro-4-(trifluoromethyl)benzyl]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[2-fluoro-5-(trifluoromethyl)benzyl]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[3-fluoro-5-(trifluoromethyl)benzyl]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[4-fluoro-2-(trifluoromethyl)benzyl]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[4-fluoro-3-(trifluoromethyl)benzyl]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[2-fluoro-6-(trifluoromethyl)benzyl]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2,3,6-trifluorobenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2,3,5-trifluorobenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2,4,5-trifluorobenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2,4,6-trifluorobenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2,3,4-trifluorobenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(3,4,5-trifluorobenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[3-(trifluoromethoxyl)benzyl]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[4-(trifluoromethoxyl)benzyl]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[4-methoxy(tetrafluoro)benzyl]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2-methoxybenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(3-methoxybenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(4-methoxybenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(4-ethylbenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(4-isopropylbenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(3,4,5-trimethoxybenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(3,4-methylenedioxybenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(4-methoxy-3-methylbenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(3,5-dimethoxybenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2,5-dimethoxybenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(4-ethoxybenzyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(cyclohexylmethyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(cyclopentylmethyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-ethyl-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(1-propyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2-propyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(1-butyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(2-butyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-isobutyl-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[2-(1-phenylethyl)]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[3-(1-phenylpropyl)]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-[4-(1-phenylbutyl)]-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(1-pentyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid; and
2-[4-oxo-5-carboxamido-9-(1-hexyl)-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indolyl]acetic acid;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable racemate, solvate, tautomer, optical isomer, prodrug derivative or salt thereof.
Synthesis Methods
The compounds of formula I where Z is cyclohexene are prepared according to the following reaction Schemes I(a) and (c). 
Wherein;
R1 is xe2x80x94NH2, R3(a) is H, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl; phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo, or xe2x80x94CF3; xe2x80x94CH2OSi(C1-C6)alkyl, furyl, thiophenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)hydroxyalkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkenyl; or xe2x80x94(CH2)nR8 where R8 is H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94CN or phenyl where R9 and R10 are independently hydrogen, xe2x80x94CF3, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl or -phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl and n is 1 to 8;
when R1 is xe2x80x94NHNH2, R3(a) is H, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl; phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo or xe2x80x94CF3; xe2x80x94CH2OSi(C1-C6)alkyl, furyl, thiophenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)hydroxyalkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy (C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy (C1-C6)alkenyl; or xe2x80x94(CH2)nR8 where R8 is H, xe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94CN or phenyl where R9 and R10 are independently hydrogen, xe2x80x94CF3, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl or -phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl and n is 1 to 8;
R2(a) is xe2x80x94OCH3 or xe2x80x94OH.
An appropriately substituted nitrobenzene (1) can be reduced to the aniline (2) by treatment with a reducing agent, such as hydrogen in the presence of Pd/C, preferably at room temperature.
Compound (2) is N-alkylated at temperatures of from about 0 to 20xc2x0 C. using an alkylating agent such as an appropriately substituted aldehyde and sodium cyanoborohydride to form (3). Alternately, an appropriately substituted benzyl halide may be used for the first alkylation step. The resulting intermediate is further N-alkylated by treatment with 2-carbethoxy-6-bromocyclohexanone, preferably at temperatures of about 80xc2x0 C. to yield (4) or by treatment with potassium hexamethyldisilazide and the bromoketoester.
The product (4) is cyclized to the tetrahydrocarbazole (5) by refluxing with ZnCl2 in benzene for from about 1 to 2 days, preferably at 80xc2x0 C. (Ref 1). Compound (5) is converted to the hydrazide (6) by treatment with hydrazine at temperatures of about 100xc2x0 C., or to the amide (7) by reacting with methylchloroaluminum amide in benzene. (Ref 2) Alternatively, (7) may be produced by treatment of (6) with Raney nickel active catalyst.
It will be readily appreciated that when R3(a) is: 
conversion to the amide will also be achieved in this procedure.
Compounds (6) and (7) may be dealkylated, preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature, with a dealkylating agent, such as boron tribromide or sodium thioethoxide, to give compound (7) where R2(a) is xe2x80x94OH, which may then be further converted to compound (9), by realkylating with a base, such as sodium hydride, and an alkylating agent, such as Br(CH2)mR5, where R5 is the carboxylate or phosphonic diester or nitrile as defined above. Conversion of R2 to the carboxylic acid may be accomplished by treatment with an aqueous base. When R2 is nitrile, conversion to the tetrazole may be achieved by reacting with tri-butyl tin azide or conversion to the carboxamide may be achieved by reacting with basic hydrogen peroxide. When R2 is the phosphonic diester, conversion to the acid may be achieved by reacting with a dealkylating agent such as trimethylsilyl bromide. The monoester may be accomplished by reacting the diester with an aqueous base.
When R2 and R3 are both methoxy, selective demethylation can be achieved by treating with sodium ethanethiolate in dimethylformamide at 100xc2x0 C.
Ref 1 Julia, M.; Lenzi, J. Preparation d""acides tetrahydro-1,2,3,4-carbazole-1 ou -4. Bull.Soc.Chim.France, 1962, 2262-2263.
Ref 2 Levin, J. I.; Turos, E.; Weinreb, S. M. An alternative procedure for the aluminum-mediated conversion of esters to amides. Syn.Comm., 1982, 12, 989-993.
An alternative synthesis of intermediate (5) is shown in Scheme I(b), as follows. 
where PG is a protecting group;
R3a is as defined in Scheme 1, above.
The aniline (2) is N-alkylated with 2-carbethoxy-6-bromocyclohexanone in dimethyl formamide in the presence of sodium bicarbonate for 8-24 hours at 50xc2x0 C. Preferred protecting groups include methyl, carbonate, and silyl groups, such as t-butyldimethylsilyl. The reaction product (4xe2x80x2) is cyclized to (5xe2x80x2) using the ZnCl2 in benzene conditions described in Scheme I(a), above. N-alkylation of (5xe2x80x2) to yield (5) is accomplished by treatment with sodium hydride and the appropriate alkyl halide in dimethylformamide at room temperature for 4-8 hours. 
R3(a) is as defined in Scheme I.
As discussed in Scheme I above, carbazole (5) is hydrolyzed to the carboxylic acid (10) by treatment with an aqueous base, preferably at room temperature to about 100xc2x0 C. The intermediate is then converted to an acid chloride utilizing, for example, oxalyl chloride and dimethylformamide, and then further reacted with a lithium salt of (S) or (R)-4-alkyl-2-oxazolidine at a temperature of about xe2x88x9275xc2x0 C., to give (11a) and (11b), which are separable by chromatography.
The diastereomers are converted to the corresponding enantiomeric benzyl esters (12) by brief treatment at temperatures of about 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature with lithium benzyl oxide. (Ref 3) The esters (12) are then converted to (7) preferably by treatment with methylchloroaluminum amide (Ref 2, above) or, alternately, by hydrogenation using, for example, hydrogen and palladium on carbon, as described above, to make the acid and then reacting with an acyl azide, such as diphenylphosphoryl azide followed by treatment with ammonia. Using the procedure described above in Scheme I, compound (9a) or (9b) may be accomplished.
Ref 3 Evans, D. A.; Ennis, M. D.; Mathre, D. J. Asymmetric alkylation reactions of chiral imide enolates. A practical approach to the enantioselective synthesis of alpha-substituted carboxylic acid derivatives. J.Am.Chem.Soc., 1982, 104, 1737-1738.
Compounds of formula I where Z is phenyl can be prepared as follows in Schemes III(a)-(f), below. 
A 1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole-4-carboxamide or 4-carboxhydrazide (13) is dehydrogenated by refluxing in a solvent such as carbitol in the presence of Pd/C to produce the carbazole-4-carboxamide. Alternately, treatment of (13) with DDQ in an appropriate solvent such as dioxane yields carbozole (14).
Depending on the substituent pattern oxidation as described above may result in de-alkylation of the nitrogen. For example when R3 is substituted at the 8-position with methyl, oxidation results in dealkylation of the nitrogen which may be realkylated by treatment with sodium hydride and the appropriate alkyl halide as described in Scheme I(a) above to prepare the deired product (14).
The intermediates and final products may be isolated and purified by conventional techniques, for example by concentration of the solvents, followed by washing of the residue with water, then purification by conventional techniques, such as chromatography or recrystallization.
It will be readily appreciated by the skilled artisan that the starting materials are either commercially available or can be readily prepared by known techniques from commercially available starting materials. All other reactants used to prepare the compounds in the instant invention are commercially available. 
Benzoic acid derivative (16) where X is preferably chlorine, bromine or iodine and the protecting group is preferably xe2x80x94CH3, are reduced to the corresponding aniline (25) with a reducing agent, such as stannous chloride in the presence of acid under the general conditions of Sakamoto et al, Chem Pharm. Bull. 35 (5), 1823-1828 (1987).
Alternatively, reduction with sodium dithionite in the presence of a base, such as sodium carbonate in a noninterferring solvent, such as water, ethanol, and/or tetrahydrofuran affords starting material (16).
Alternatively, reduction by hydrogenation over a sulfided platinum catalyst supported on carbon with hydrogen at 1 to 60 atmospheres in a noninterfering solvent, preferably ethyl acetate, to form a starting material (16).
The reactions are conducted at temperatures from about 0 to 100xc2x0 C. preferably at ambient temperature, and are substantially complete in about 1 to 48 hours depending on conditions.
The aniline (25) and dione (15) are condensed under dehydrating conditions, for example, using the general procedure of Iida, et al., (Ref 5), with or without a noninterfering solvent, such as toluene, benzene, or methylene chloride, under dehydrating conditions at a temperature about 10 to 150xc2x0 C. The water formed in the process can be removed by distillation, azetropic removal via a Dean-Stark apparatus, or the addition of a drying agent, such as molecular sieves, magnesium sulfate, calcium carbonate, sodium sulfate, and the like.
The process can be performed with or without a catalytic amount of an acid, such a p-toluenesulfonic acid or methanesulfonic acid. Other examples of suitable catalysts include hydrochloric acid, phenylsulfonic acid, calcium chloride, and acetic acid.
Examples of other suitable solvents include tetrahydrofuran, ethyl acetate, methanol, ethanol, 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane, chlorobenzene, bromobenzene, xylenes, and carbotetrachloride.
The condensation of the instant process is preferably carried out neat, at a temperature about 100 to 150xc2x0 C. with the resultant water removed by distillation via a stream of inert gas, such as, nitrogen or argon.
The reaction is substantially complete in about 30 minutes to 24 hours.
Intermediate (26) may then be readily cyclized in the presence of a palladium catalyst, such as Pd(OAc)2 or Pd(PPh3)4 and the like, a phosphine, preferably a trialkyl- or triarylphosphine, such as triphenylphosphine, tri-o-tolylphosphine, or tricyclohexylphosphine, and the like, a base, such as, sodium bicarbonate, triethylamine, or diisopropylethylamine, in a noninterfering solvent, such as, acetonitrile, triethylamine, or toluene at a temperature about 25 to 200xc2x0 C. to form (19).
Examples of other suitable solvents include tetrahydrofuran, benzene, dimethylsulfoxide, or dimethylformamide.
Examples of other suitable palladium catalysts include Pd(PPh3)Cl2, Pd(OCOCF3)2, [(CH3C6H4)3P]2PdCl2, [(CH3CH2)3P]2PdCl2, [(C6H11)3P]2PdCl2, and [(C6H5)3P]2PdBr2.
Examples of other suitable phosphines include triisopropylphosphine, triethylphosphine, tricyclopentylphosphine, 1,2-bis (diphenylphosphino)ethane, 1,3-bis(diphenylphosphino)propane, and 1,4-bis(diphenylphosphino)butane.
Examples of other suitable bases include tripropyl amine, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 1,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO), 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU), 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene, (DBN) sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, and potassium bicarbonate.
The cyclization of the instant process is preferably carried out with palladium(II)acetate as catalyst in the presence of either triphenylphosphine, tri-o-tolylphosphine, 1,3-bis(diphenylphosphino)propane, or tricyclohexylphosphine in acetonitrile as solvent and triethylamine as base at a temperature about 50 to 150xc2x0 C. The reaction is substantially complete in about 1 hour to 14 days.
Alternatively, a preferred process for cyclization consists of the reaction of intermediate (26) with a palladacycle catalyst such as trans-di(xcexc-acetato)-bis[o-(di-o-tolylphosphino)benzyl]dipalladium (II) in a solvent such as dimethylacetamide (DMAC) at 120-140xc2x0 C. in the presence of a base such as sodium acetate.
Intermediate (19) may be alkylated with an alkylating agent XCH2R4, where X is halo in the presence of a base to form (20). Suitable bases include potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, lithium carbonate, cesium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, sodium hydride, potassium hydride, lithium hydride, and Triton B (N-benzyltrimethylammonium hydroxide).
The reaction may or may not be carried out in the presence of a crown ether. Potassium carbonate and Triton B are preferred. The amount of alkylating agent is not critical, however, the reaction is best accomplished using an excess of alkyl halide relative to the starting material.
A catalytic amount of an iodide, such as sodium iodide or lithium iodide may or may not be added to the reaction mixture. The reaction is preferably carried out in an organic solvent, such as, acetone, dimethylformamide, dimethylsulfoxide, or acetonitrile. Other suitable solvents include tetrahydrofuran, methyl ethyl ketone, and t-butyl methyl ether.
The reaction is conducted at temperatures from about xe2x88x9210 to 100xc2x0 C. preferably at ambient temperature, and is substantially complete in about 1 to 48 hours depending on conditions. Optionally, a phase transfer reagent such as tetrabutylammonium bromide or tetrabutylammonium chloride may be employed.
Intermediate (20) May by dehydrogenated by oxidation with 2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyano-1,4-benzoquinone in a noninterfering solvent to form (21).
Suitable solvents include methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, diethyl ether, methyl ethyl ketone, and t-butyl methyl ether. Toluene, benzene, dioxane, and tetrahydrofuran are preferred solvents. The reaction is carried out at a temperature about 0 to 120xc2x0 C. Temperatures from 50 to 120xc2x0 C. are preferred. The reaction is substantially complete in about 1 to 48 hours depending on conditions.
Intermediate (21) may be aminated with ammonia in the presence of a noninterfering solvent to form a(22). Ammonia may be in the form of ammonia gas or an ammonium salt, such as ammonium hydroxide, ammonium acetate, ammonium trifluoroacetate, ammonium chloride, and the like. Suitable solvents include ethanol, methanol, propanol, butanol, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, and water. A mixture of concentrated aqueous ammonium hydroxide and tetrahydrofuran or methanol is preferred for the instant process. The reaction is carried out at a temperature about 20 to 100xc2x0 C. Temperatures from 50 to 60xc2x0 C. are preferred. The reaction is substantially complete in about 1 to 48 hours depending on conditions.
Alkylation of (22) is achieved by treatment with an alkylating agent of the formula XCH2R9 where X is halo and R70 is xe2x80x94CO2R71, xe2x80x94SO3R71, xe2x80x94P(O)(OR71)2, or xe2x80x94P(O)(OR71)H, where R71 is an acid protecting group or a prodrug function, in the presence of a base in a noninterfering solvent to form (23). Methyl bromoacetate and t-butyl bromoacetate are the preferred alkylating agents.
Suitable bases include potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, lithium carbonate, cesium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, sodium hydride, potassium hydride, lithium hydride, and Triton B (N-benzyltrimethylammonium hydroxide). The reaction may or may not be carried out in the presence of a crown ether. Cesium carbonate and Triton B are preferred.
The amount of alkylating agent is not critical, however, the reaction is best accomplished using an excess of alkyl halide relative to the starting material. The reaction is preferably carried out in an organic solvent, such as, acetone, dimethylformamide, dimethylsulfoxide, or acetonitrile. Other suitable solvents include tetrahydrofuran, methyl ethyl ketone, and t-butyl methyl ether.
The reaction is conducted at temperatures from about xe2x88x9210 to 100xc2x0 C. preferably at ambient temperature, and is substantially complete in about 1 to 48 hours depending on conditions. Optionally, a phase transfer reagent such as tetrabutylammonium bromide or tetrabutylammonium chloride may be employed.
Intermediate (23) may be optionally hydrolyzed with a base or acid to form desired product (24) and optionally salified.
Hydrolysis of (23) is achieved using a base such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide, aqueous potassium carbonate, aqueous sodium carbonate, aqueous lithium carbonate, aqueous potassium bicarbonate, aqueous sodium bicarbonate, aqueous lithium bicarbonate, preferably sodium hydroxide and a lower alcohol solvent, such as, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, and the like. Other suitable solvents include acetone, tetrahydrofuran, and dioxane.
Alternatively, the acid protecting group may be removed by organic and inorganic acids, such as trifluoroacetic acid and hydrochloric acid with or without a noninterferring solvent. Suitable solvents include methylene chloride, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, and acetone. The t-butyl esters are preferably removed by neat trifluoroacetic acid.
The reaction is conducted at temperatures from about xe2x88x9210 to 100xc2x0 C. preferably at ambient temperature, and is substantially complete in about 1 to 48 hours depending on conditions.
The starting material (16) is prepared by esterifying compound (15) with a alkyl halide=XPG; where X is halo and PG is an acid protecting group, in the presence of a base, preferably potassium carbonate or sodium cabonate, in a noninterferring solvent, preferably dimethylformamide or dimethylsulfoxide. The preferred alkyl halide is methyl iodide. The reaction is conducted at temperatures from about 0 to 100xc2x0 C. preferably at ambient temperature, and is substantially complete in about 1 to 48 hours depending on conditions.
Alternatively the starting material (16) may be prepared by condensation with an alcohol HOPG, where PG is an acid protecting group, in the presence of a dehydrating catalyst such as, dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC) or carbonyl diimidazole.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,338 and Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Koho 05286912, November 1993 Hesei teach a method for preparing 2-fluoro-5-methoxyaniline derivatives. 
R is as defined in Scheme III(b),
R3(a) is as defined in Scheme I(a), above; and
X is halo.
Benzoic acid derivatives (16) (X=Cl, Br, or I) and boronic acid derivative (27) (either commercially available or readily prepared by known techniques from commercially available starting materials) are condensed under the general procedure of Miyaura, et al., (Ref 8a) or Trecourt, et al., (Ref 8b) in the presence of a palladium catalyst, such as Pd(Ph3P)4, a base, such as sodium bicarbonate, in an inert solvent, such as THF, toluene or ethanol, to afford compound (28).
Compound (28) is converted to the carbazole product (29) by treatment with a trialkyl or triaryl phosphite or phosphine, such as, triethylphosphite or triphenyl phosphine, according to the general procedure of Cadogan, et al. (Ref 6).
Compound (29) is N-alkylated with an appropriately substituted alkyl or aryl halide XCH2R4 in the presence of a base, such as sodium hydride or potassium carbonate, in a noninterfering solvent, such as toluene, dimethylformamide, or dimethylsulfoxide to afford carbazole (30).
Compound (30) is converted to the corresponding amide (22) by treatment with boron tribromide or sodium thioethoxide, followed by ammonia or an ammonium salt, such as ammonium acetate, in an inert solvent, such as water or alcohol, or with methylchloroaluminum amide in an inert solvent, such as toluene, at a temperature between 0 to 110xc2x0 C.
When R3(a) is substituted at the 8-position with chloro, de-alkylation of (30) with boron tribromide results in de-benzylation of the nitrogen as described above. Alkylation may be readily accomplished in a two step process. First, an O-alkylation by treatment with a haloalkyl acetate such as methyl bromo acetate using sodium hydride in tetrahydrofuran, followed by N-alkylation using for example a base such as sodium hydride and an appropriately substituted alkyl or aryl halide in dimethoxy formamide. Compound (22) can be converted to product carbazole product (24) as described previously in Scheme III(b) above.
Conversion to the desired prodrug may be accomplished by techniques known to the skilled artisan, such as for example, by treatment with a primary or secondary halide to make an ester prodrug. 
Alternatively, reduction of the nitro group of compound (28) with a reducing agent, such as hydrogen in the presence of palladium on carbon, in a noninterfering solvent, such as ethanol, at 1 to 60 atmospheres, at a temperature of 0 to 60xc2x0 C. affords the corresponding aniline (32). Compound (32) is converted to the carbazole (29) according to the general procedure described by Trecourt, et al. (Ref 8b). The aniline is treated with sulfuric acid and sodium nitrite, followed by sodium azide to form an intermediate azide which is cyclized to carbazole (29) by heating in an inert sovent, such as toluene. Compound (29) is converted to carbazole product (24) as described previously in Schemes III(b) and III(c).
8) a. N. Miyaura, et al., Synth. Commun. 11, 513 (1981)
b. F. Trecourt, et al., Tetrahedron, 51, 11743 6)
6) J. Cadogan et al., J. Chem. Soc., 4831 (1965) 
In an aprotic solvent, preferably tetrahydrofuran, reduction of (40) is achieved using a reducing agent such as aluminum trihydride. Preferably, the reaction is conducted under inert atmosphere such as nitrogen, at room temperature.
Sulfonylation may be achieved with an appropriate acylating agent in the presence of an acid scavenger such as triethyl amine. 
In a two-step, one-pot process, intermediate (50), prepared as described in Scheme I(a) above, is first activated with an activating agent such as carbonyl diimidazole. The reaction is preferably run in an aprotic polar or non-polar solvent such as tetrahydrofuran. Acylation with the activated intermediate is accomplished by reacting with H2NSOR15 in the presence of a base, preferably diazabicycloundecene. 
PG is an acid protecting group;
R22 is (C1-C6)alkoxy (C1-C6)alkyl is (C1-C6)alkoxy (C1-C6)alkenyl
Starting material (20) is O-alkylated with an alkyl halide or alkenyl halide, using a base such as NaH, in an aprotic polar solvent preferably anhydrous DMF, at ambient temperature under a nitrogen atmosphere. The process of aromatization from a cyclohexenone functionality to a phenol functionality can be performed by treating the tetrahydrocabazole intermediate (60) with a base such as NaH in the presence of methyl benzenesulfinate in an anhydrous solvent, such as 1,4-dioxane or DMF, to form the ketosulfoxide derivative. Upon heating at about 100xc2x0 C. for 1-2 hours, the ketosulfoxide derivative (60) is converted to the phenol derivative (61). Conversion of the ester (61) to the amide (62) can be achieved by treating a solution of (61) in an aprotic polar solvent such as tetrahydrofuran with ammonia gas. Phenolic O-alkylation of (62) with, for example, methyl bromoacetate can be carried out in anhydrous DMF at ambient temperature using Cs2CO3 or K2CO3 as a base to form (63). Desired product (64) can be derived from the basic hydrolysis of ester (63) using LiOH or NaOH as a base in an H2O/CH3OH/THF solution at 50xc2x0 C. for 1-2 hours.
When R22 is xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkenyl, hydrogenation of the double bond can be performed by treating (63) in THF using PtO2 as a catalysis under a hydrogen atmosphere. Desired product can then be derived as described above in Scheme III(g) from the basic hydrolysis of ester (63) using LiOH or NaOH as a base in an H2O/CH3OH/THF solution at 50xc2x0 C. for 1-2 hours.
Compounds of formula I where the A ring is phenyl and the heteroatom in Z is sulfur, oxygen or nitrogen can be prepared as described in Schemes IV(a)-(f), below. 
PG is an acid protecting group.
X is halo.
R3(a) is H, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl; phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo or xe2x80x94CF3; xe2x80x94CH2OSi(C1-C6)alkyl, furyl, thiophenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)hydroxyalkyl; or xe2x80x94(CH2)nR8 where R8 is H, xe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94CN or phenyl where R9 and R10 are independently xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl or -phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl and n is 1 to 8;
An indole-3-acetic ester (101), Ref 10, is alkylated by treatment with alkalai metal amide and benzyloxymethyl chloride to give (102) which is converted to the alcohol (103) by catalytic hydrogenation. The alcohol is alkylated to provide the formaldehyde acetal (104) which is cyclized by Lewis acid to produce the pyrano[3,4-b]indole (105). The ester is converted to the amide (106) by methylchloroaluminum amide, and then to the phenol (107) with boron tribromide. The phenol is O-alkylated to give (108) which is hydrolyzed to the acid (109).
10) Dillard, R. et al., J, Med Chem. Vol 39, No. 26, 5119-5136. 
PG is an acid protecting group
W is halo, alkyl or aryl sulfonyl
R3(a) is H, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkylphenyl; phenyl substituted with xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, halo or xe2x80x94CF3; xe2x80x94CH2OSi(C1-C6)alkyl, furyl, thiophenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-C6)hydroxyalkyl; or xe2x80x94(CH2)nR8 where R8 is H, xe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94CN or phenyl where R9 and R10 are independently xe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl or -phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl and n is 1 to 8;
Reaction of this alcohol (103) with aldehyde and acid produces the pyranoindole (110).
Conversion of the hydroxyl function of (103) to a halide or sulfate functionality is achieved by treatment with triphenylphosphine and CH3X (where X is a halogen) to make compounds of formula (111) where X is a halide; or by treatment with triethylamine and methanesulfonyl chloride to make the sulfonate. Displacement with the sodium salt of thiol acetic acid gives (114) which in turn is hydrolyzed by base to the thiol (115) which is reacted with an appropriately substituted aldehyde and acid to produce the thiopyranoindoles (116).
Intermediate (111) may also be reacted with sodium azide to give the azido derivative (112) which is reduced by hydrogen catalytically to give the amine which is converted to the carboline (113) with aldehyde and acid.
Intermediates (113), (110) and (116) may be N-alkylated, using sodium hydride and an appropriately substituted alkylhalide XCH2R4. 
4-Methoxyindole (117) is converted to the indole acetic acid derivative (118) by alkylation with an epoxy propionate. Treatment of (118) with a brominating reagent affords the mixture of bromo isomers (119) and (120) which give the spiro compound (121) upon basic treatment. Heating (121) with benzyl bromide provides a mixture of the isomeric bromo compounds (122) and (123) which react with potassium thioacetate to give a mixture of isomers from which (124) may be separated. Solvolysis of the thioester produces the thiol (125) which is alkylated to give (126). Lewis acids convert (126) to the thiopyrano[3,4-b]indole (127). The ester function is converted to amide using methylchloroaluminum amide, the methyl ether cleaved by boron tribromide, and the product phenol O-alkylated with bromoacetic ester to give (130) which is hydrolyzed to (131). 
X is halo,
R3(a) is as defined in Scheme I(a) above; and
R is xe2x80x94(CH2)mR5.
Protection of the oxygen by treatment of (132) with tert-butyldimethylsilyl chloride and imidazole in an aprotic polar solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or methylene chloride accomplishes (133).
Alkylation at the 3-position of the indole (133) is achieved by treatment with n-butyllithum then zinc chloride at temperatures starting at about 10xc2x0 C. and warming to room temperature, followed by reaction with an appropriate haloalkyl ester such as methyl or ethyl bromoacetate. The reaction is preferably conducted at room temperature in an appropriate aprotic polar solvent such as tetrahydrofuran.
Alkylation of the indole-nitrogen can then be achieved by reacting (134) with a suitable alkyl halide in the presence of potassium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide to prepare (135).
The ester functionality of (135) is converted to a trimethylsilylketene acetal (136) by treatment with potassium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide and trimethylsilyl chloride. Treatment of the ketene acetal (136) with bis(chloromethyl)sulfide and zinc bromide in methylene chloride affords the cyclized product (137). Conversion to amide (138) can be accomplished by a Weinreb reaction with methylchloroaluminum amide. Removal of the oxygen protecting group with a fluoride source, such as tetrabutylammonium fluoride (TBAF), and concommitant reaction of the resulting anion with, for example, ethyl bromoacetate yields the ester (139). Deprotection of the ester yields the desired acid (140). 
R3(a) is as described in Scheme I(a) and
R is as described in Scheme IV(d).
Treatment of the ketene acetal (136) with bis(chloromethyl)ether and zinc bromide in methylene chloride affords the cyclized product (141). Conversion to amide (142) can be accomplished by a Weinreb reaction with methylchloroaluminum amide. Removal of the oxygen protecting group with a fluoride source, such as tetrabutylammonium fluoride, and concommitant reaction of the resulting anion with ethyl bromoacetate yields the ester (143). Deprotection of the ester yields the desired acid (144). 
N-alkylation of commercially available 4-methoxy indole (231) under basic conditions using an alkyl halide affords the N-alkyl indole (232). Acylation with a suitable acid chloride provides the glyoxalate ester product (233) which can be reduced with a variety of hydride reducing agents to give intermediate alcohols (234). Conversion of the alcohol to a suitable leaving group and displacement with sulfur nucleophiles affords the thioether product (235). Conversion to the acid chloride and spontaneous cyclization affords the thioketone product (236). Cleavage of the ester can be effected under basic conditions to give the correponding acid which upon formation of the acid chloride and reaction with an appropriate amine gives the amide product (237). Cleavage of the methyl ether gives the phenol (238) which can be alkylated under basic conditions using alkyl halides to give the O-alkylated product (239). Cleavage of the ester under basic conditions gives the desired product (240). Alternatively, reduction of the benzylic ketone with a hydride reducing agent and subsequent deoxygenation of the resulting alcohol gives the deoxygenated product (244). Cleavage of the oxyacetic ester proceeds under basic conditions to give the desired oxyacetic acid (242).
Compounds where Z is an aromatic or heterocyclic ring containing nitrogen can be prepared as described in Schemes V(a)-(e), below. 
Substituted haloaniline (145) is condensed with N-benzyl-3-piperidone to provide enamine (146). Ring closure is effected by treatment of (146) with palladium (II) acetate and the resultant product is converted to (147) by treatment with cyanogen bromide. Alkylation of (147) is accomplished by treatment with the appropriate alkyl bromide using sodium hydride as base. Hydrolysis of this N-alkylated product with basic hydrogen peroxide under standard conditions provides (148). Demethylation of (148) is carried out by treatment with boron tribromide in methylene chloride. The resulting phenol (149) is converted by the standard sequence of O-alkylation with methyl bromoacetate in the presence of a base, hydrolysis with hydroxide to provide the intermediate salt which is then protonated in aqueous acid to provide desired xcex4-carboline (150). 
Ketene acetal (136), prepared as described in Scheme IV(d), is reacted with benzyl bis(methoxymethyl)amine in the presence of zinc chloride to give the tetrahydro-beta-carboline (151).
Treatment of (151) with lithium hydroxide, neutralization with hydrochloric acid and subsequent treatment with 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride and ammonia provides the desilyated amide (152) where R20 is hydrogen, which can be alkylated with, for example, ethylbromoacetate to give ester (153).
Alternatively, treatment of (115) with the appropriate Weinreb reagent provides amide (152) (R20 is t-butyldimethylsilyl) which is desilylated with tetra-n-butylammonium fluoride and alkylated with, for example, ethyl bromoacetate to give ester (153). Lithium hydroxide-mediated hydrolysis gives acid (154), which may be hydrogenated over an appropriate catalyst in the presence of hydrochloride acid to give the tetrahydro-beta-carboline as the hydrochloride salt(155). Compound (155) may in turn be aromatized by refluxing in carbitol with palladium on carbon to provide beta-carboline (156). 
In a one-pot reaction, indole (133) is successively treated with one equivalent n-butyllithium, carbon dioxide gas, one equivalent of t-butyllithium, and 1-dimethylamino-2-nitroethene to give (157). Nitroalkene (157) is reduced with lithium aluminum hydride to amine (158), which is cyclized with methyl glyoxylate (Ref. 9) in refluxing ethanol to give tetrahydrocarboline (159). Alkylation of both nitrogens of (159) leads to intermediate (160), which is treated with the appropriate Weinreb reagent to provide amide (161). Fluoride-assisted desilylation and alkylation with, for example, ethyl iodoacetate gives ester (162), which may be hydrogenated over a suitable catalyst and base-hydrolyzed to give acid (163). Aromatization of (163) to carboline (164) is achieved by refluxing in carbitol in the presence of palladium-on-carbon.
Kelley, T. R.; Schmidt, T. E.; Haggerty, J. G. A convenient preparation of methyl and ethyl glyoxylate, Synthesis, 1972, 544-5. 
The commercially available acid (170) is reduced with lithium aluminum hydride, oxidized with pyridinium chlorochromate, and silylated with t-butyldimethylsilyl chloride to give (171). Treatment with sodium azide provides azide (172), which is reacted with nitromethane and potassium hydroxide in ethanol, followed by treatment with acetic anhydride and pyridine to give nitroolefin (173). Heating in xylene induces cyclization to produce indole (174). Alkylation with, for example, benzyl iodide and sodium hydride gives (175), which is hydrogenated in the presence of palladium-on-carbon to give amine (176). Acylation with the acid chloride of commercially available oxalacetic acid monoethyl ester gives (177), which is thermally cyclized to lactam (178). Selective reduction of the lactam carbonyl may be accomplished by treatment with NaBH2S3 to provide amine (179).
Protection of amine (179) with di-t-butyl dicarbonate and pyridine produces (180), which is converted via the appropriate Weinreb reagent to amide (181). Fluoride-assisted desilylation, alkylation with, for example, ethyl iodoacetate and potassium carbonate, base hydrolysis, and acid hydrolysis produce the tetrahydro-alpha-carboline (182).
Alternatively, amine (179) may be aromatized by refluxing in carbitol or some other suitable high boiling solvent to give alpha-carboline (183), which is converted via the appropriate Weinreb reagent to amide (184). Fluoride-assisted desilylation, alkylation with ethyl iodoacetate and potassium carbonate, and base hydrolysis as described above provides alpha-carboline (185). 
Scheme V(e) provides xcex4-carboline (198) by the indicated sequence of reactions. N-alkylation of 2-carboethoxyindole (190) followed by a standard two carbon homologation sequence provides 2-(3-propenoic acid)indoles (194). In this sequence, the condensation of aldehyde (193) with malonic acid utilized a mixture of pyridine and piperidine as the base. After methyl ester formation and hydrogenation (195), ring closure (196) was effected by treatment with bis(2,2,2-trichloroethyl)azodicarboxylate (BTCEAD) followed by zinc in acetic acid. Reduction of the cyclic amide with lithium aluminum hydride followed by treatment with trimethylsilylisocyanate provided the urea (197). Conversion to the desired d-carboline (198) was accomplished under the usual conditions of demethylation and subsequent alkylation and ester hydrolysis steps.
Reverse indoles, i.e., compounds where B is carbon and D is nitrogen can be prepared as described in Scheme VI, below. 
Aryl hydrazines (200) are condensed with substituted prpionaldehydes to form hydrazones which are cyclized to indoles (201) by treatment with phosphorous trichloride at room temperature (Ref 1). The indoles are N-alkylated on reaction with a base such as sodium hydride and an alph-bromo ester to give indoles (202) which are cyclized to tetrahydrocarbazoles (203) by Lewis acids (e.g., aluminum chloride) or by radical initiators (e.g., tributyltin hydride). Compounds (203) can be converted to carbazoles by, for example, refluxing in a solvent such as carbitol in the presence of Pd/C.
Compounds of formula I wherein A is pyridyl can be prepared as described in Schemes VII(a)-(b), below. 
Commercially available 4-chloroindole (210) is treated with 3 equivalents of t-butyllithium followed by carbon dioxide, 1 equivalent of n-butyllithium, 1-dimethylamino-2-nitroethene, and acid to provide carboxylic acid (211), which may be esterified to give (212). Alkylation at the 1-position followed by hydrogenation provides aminoethyl indole (214). Cyclization with phosgene to (215) followed by aromatization gives carboline (216). Treatment of (216) with the appropriate Weinreb reagent provides amide (217), which may be alkylated with, for example, ethyl bromoacetate and saponified with sodium hydroxide to give the carboline (218). 
R3(a) is as defined in Scheme I(a),
X is halo, and
R is (CH2)mR5.
The 1,3-dione structures (228) are either commercially available or readily prepared by known techniques from commercially available starting materials. Preparation of the aniline derivatives (220) (X=Cl, Br, or I) are accomplished by reducing an appropriately substituted benzoic acid derivative to the corresponding aniline by treatment with a reducing agent such as SnCl2 in hydrochloric acid in an inert solvent such as ethanol or by hydrogenation using hydrogen gas and sulfided platinum or carbon or palladium on carbon. The amino group of (228) is protected with an appropriate protecting group, such as the, carboethoxyl, benzyl, CBZ (benzyloxycarbonyl) or BOC (tert-butoxycarbonyl) protecting group, and the like.
The dione (228) and aniline derivative (220) are condensed according to the general procedure of Chen, et al., (Ref 10) or Yang, et al., (Ref 11), with or without a noninterfering solvent, such as methanol, toluene, or methylene chloride, with or without an acid, such as p-toluenesulfonic acid or trifluoroacetic acid, with or without N-chlorosuccinimide and dimethyl sulfide, to afford the coupled product (221).
Compound (221) is cyclized under basic conditions with a copper (I) salt in an inert solvent according to the general procedure of Yang, et al., (Ref 8). The derivative (221) is treated with a base, such as sodium hydride, in an inert solvent, such as HMPA, at a temperature between 0 and 25xc2x0 C. A copper (I) salt, such as copper (I) iodide, is added and the resultant mixture stirred at a temperature between 25 and 150xc2x0 C. for 1 to 48 hours to afford compound (222).
Compound (221) may also be cyclized according to the general procedure of Chen, et al., (Ref 10). The derivative (221) is treated with a base, such as sodium bicarbonate, and a palladium catalyst, such as Pd(PPh3)4, in an inert solvent, such as HMPA, at a temperature between 25 and 150xc2x0 C. to afford compound (222).
In a preferred method, intermediate (171) is treated with a transition metal catalyst, such as Pd(OAc)2(O-tol)3P in the presence of a base such as triethylamine using a cosolvent of DMF/acetonitrile to prepare (222).
Compound (222) is N-alkylated with an appropriately substituted benzyl halide in the presence of a base, such as sodium hydride or potassium carbonate, in a noninterfering solvent, such as dimethylformamide or dimethylsulfoxide to afford ketone (223). In a two step, one pot process (222) is aromatized by treatment with acetic acid and palladium on carbon in a noninterfering solvent, such as carbitol or cymene, followed by treatment with hydrogen gas and palladium on carbon to cleave the nitrogen protecting group and produce the phenolic derivative (224).
The ester (224) is converted to the corresponding amide (225) under standard conditions with ammonia (preferably) or an ammonium salt, such as ammonium acetate, in an inert solvent, such as water or alcohol, preferably methanol, or with MeClAlNH2 in an inert solvent, such as toluene, at a temperature between 0 to 110xc2x0 C. Alkylation of the phenolic oxygen of compound 38 with an appropriate haloester, such as methyl bromoacetate, in the presence of a base, such as cesium carbonate, potassium or sodium carbonate, in an inert solvent, such as dimethylformamide or dimethylsulfoxide affords the ester-amide (226). Other haloesters, such as ethyl bromoacetate, propyl bromoacetate, butyl bromoacetate, and the like can also be used to prepare the corresponding esters.
Saponification of compound (226), with lithium hydroxide in an inert solvent, such as methanol-water, affords (227). The intermediate and final products may isolated and purified by conventional techniques such as chromatography or recrystallization. Regioisomeric products and intermediates can be separated by standard methods, such as, recrystallization or chromatography.
10) L.-C. Chen et al., Synthesis 385 (1995)
11) S.-C. Yang et al., Heterocycles, 32, 2399 (1991)
The following list of abreviations are used in the Examples and Preparations.